Balder Hringhorni
}} Balder Hringhorni (バルドル・フリングホルニ Barudoru Furinguhoruni) is the Norse God of Light but also has the potential to be the Norse God of Destruction. One of the main characters in Kamigami no Asobi. Appearance Balder's uniform is the same as Apollon Agana Belea's; Balder's school uniform consists of a white school blazer with gold embroidery. He wears it with school white dress shirt and a blue tie. He also wears it with black-grey vest and black belt with a school sun logo as the belt buckles. His pants is grey colored dress pants and he wears it with white boots. In his God form, his hair turns completely white. He also has a light green veil on his head. His clothes are many layers on each other, like a sort of dress. He also has a white belt to fit it. His eyes turns gold like the others. But when Balder is in his god form he can't control himself, that's why his consciousness to reality fades,not only in his attitude but also in his eyes. However, if his emotions are calm, he can still maintain his god form without losing control. After Loki Laevatein uses Yui Kusanagi's sword on him, the God of destruction's power within him is tamed, and he is now able to control himself entirely. Personality Balder is a cheerful god, who attracts a lot of people because he is the god of light. He often trips where there is nothing to be tripped on. He absolutely loves meat and will eat it for every meal if he could. Balder has a carnivorous personality and is very forward when it comes to making his advances on Yui Kusanagi. He cannot be harmed by any object because his mother Frigg made a pact with all objects on earth not to harm him. He is said to be very naive and direct. In the anime he is shown to be very possessive as well, disliking it whenever Yui spends time with or gives affection to someone who's not him. He gets annoyed and hurt whenever Yui doesn't understand his advances, also becoming extremely (almost insanely) jealous whenever he believes that Yui might love someone else (namely Loki). He declares that he won't allow anyone else to have her, almost attacking her at one point. The thought that his love, while sincere and pure, would not be returned drives him to the brink of madness, but he is able to come out of it thanks to Loki. Afterwards, he apologizes to Yui and agrees to slow things down. History Balder who is the god of light was always protected by his mother that made everything unable to kill him. She wanted to protect him until the very end, but she knew that wouldn't happen. Thus she made a pact with all objects of the world not to harm him, except for Mistletoe, which is the only thing that can harm him besides himself. Balder has a strong friendship with Loki and Thor since young, and cares very much for the both of them. Relationships Loki Laevatein Loki is Balder's best friend. The two of them have been close since childhood, even though they are complete opposites in almost every way. Balder is tolerant of Loki's mischievous ways, and is very forgiving towards him. Until being brought to the garden, there was no one Balder felt closer to. In the anime, however, meeting Yui, a human who accepted him as he was and was immune to his powers, changed that. And Loki's efforts to separate them only drove a wedge between him and Balder. Balder even grew jealous of Loki for a time, believing that Yui was in love with him and vice versa. However, their relationship was repaired, thanks to Loki opening up to Yui, and Balder was shown to accept the possibility of Loki having feelings for her. In both game and anime, Balder trusts Loki enough to allow him to make the decision to destroy him for his own good. Yui Kusanagi Balder has been curious about Yui since their first meeting, as his powers didn't work on her. As time passed he only grew more fond of her. He even said to Loki that Yui was special to him, and that being with her "warmed his heart and made it dance." In the anime, he takes an immediate liking to her, and enjoys spending time with her, eventually falling in love. However, his love for her caused his feelings to rage out of control, pushing him to act violent and rashly. Thanks to Loki he was able to calm down, and he apologized to Yui, agreeing to slow things down. He is shown to be very possessive of her, disliking it when any of the other gods spend time with her. Trivia *He is fascinated with Japanese culture. *He hates eating salad. *The name Hringhorni comes from the name of his ship. *He is childhood friends with Loki and Thor, and all three share a close relationship. *His limiter is the diamond cuff on his right ear. *In some routes, he is in the tennis club together with Apollon. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Norse Gods Category:Gods